1999–2000 NHL season
The 1999–2000 NHL season was the 83rd regular season of the NHL which lasted from October 1, 1999 to June 10, 2000. With the addition of the expansion Atlanta Thrashers, 28 teams each played 82 games. This was the first season played in which teams were awarded a point for an overtime loss. The New Jersey Devils defeated the defending champion Dallas Stars for their second Stanley Cup championship. During the regular season, no player reached the 100-point plateau, making it the first time this had happened in a non-lockout season since the 1967–68 season. Also, in the 2000 Stanley Cup playoffs, the New Jersey Devils overcame a three games to one deficit against the Philadelphia Flyers to win the Eastern Conference Finals. League Business Regular Season Accolades All-Star teams Player Statistics Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points Leading goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; Min – Minutes Played; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; SO = Shutouts Coaches Eastern Conference *Atlanta Thrashers: Curt Fraser *Boston Bruins: Pat Burns *Buffalo Sabres: Lindy Ruff *Carolina Hurricanes: Paul Maurice *Florida Panthers: Terry Murray *Montreal Canadiens: Alain Vigneault *New Jersey Devils: Robbie Ftorek and Larry Robinson *New York Islanders: Butch Goring *New York Rangers: John Muckler and John Tortorella *Ottawa Senators: Jacques Martin *Philadelphia Flyers: Roger Neilson and Craig Ramsay *Pittsburgh Penguins: Herb Brooks *Tampa Bay Lightning: Steve Ludzik *Toronto Maple Leafs: Pat Quinn *Washington Capitals: Ron Wilson Western Conference *Mighty Ducks of Anaheim: Craig Hartsburg *Calgary Flames: Brian Sutter *Chicago Blackhawks: Lorne Molleken and Bob Pulford *Colorado Avalanche: Bob Hartley *Dallas Stars: Ken Hitchcock *Detroit Red Wings: Scotty Bowman *Edmonton Oilers: Kevin Lowe *Los Angeles Kings: Larry Robinson *Nashville Predators: Barry Trotz *Phoenix Coyotes: Bobby Francis *San Jose Sharks: Darryl Sutter *St. Louis Blues: Joel Quenneville *Vancouver Canucks: Marc Crawford Milestones Debuts *Patrik Stefan, Atlanta Thrashers *John Grahame, Boston Bruins *Maxim Afinogenov, Buffalo Sabres *Robyn Regehr, Calgary Flames *Alex Tanguay, Colorado Avalanche *Martin Skoula, Colorado Avalanche *Brenden Morrow, Dallas Stars *Steve Reinprecht, Los Angeles Kings *Mike Ribeiro, Montreal Canadiens *Brian Rafalski, New Jersey Devils *Scott Gomez, New Jersey Devils *Willie Mitchell, New Jersey Devils *Roberto Luongo, New York Islanders *Tim Connolly, New York Islanders *Jan Hlavac, New York Rangers *Mike York, New York Rangers *Mike Fisher, Ottawa Senators *Brian Boucher, Philadelphia Flyers *Simon Gagne, Philadelphia Flyers *Brad Stuart, San Jose Sharks *Evgeni Nabokov, San Jose Sharks *Ladislav Nagy, St. Louis Blues *Nik Antropov, Toronto Maple Leafs Last Games *Marty McSorley, Boston Bruins *Grant Fuhr, Calgary Flames *Steve Smith, Calgary Flames *Ed Olczyk, Chicago Blackhawks *Brian Skrudland, Dallas Stars *Guy Carbonneau, Dallas Stars *Ken Wregget, Detroit Red Wings *Bill Ranford, Edmonton Oilers *Ray Sheppard, Florida Panthers *Esa Tikkanen, Florida Panthers *Darren Turcotte, Nashville Predators *Ulf Samuelsson, Philadelphia Flyers *Zarley Zalapski, Philadelphia Flyers *Rob Brown, Pittsburgh Penguins *Pat Falloon, Pittsburgh Penguins *Bob Rouse, San Jose Sharks *Murray Craven, San Jose Sharks *Dave Ellett, St. Louis Blues *Geoff Courtnall, St. Louis Blues *Derek King, St. Louis Blues *Daren Puppa, Tampa Bay Lightning *Shawn Burr, Tampa Bay Lightning *Wendel Clark, Toronto Maple Leafs *Doug Bodger, Vancouver Canucks Category:NHL seasons